


the scent of home

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Soo, alpha!jongin, basc soo and jongin become very fond of each other /very/ quickly, best friend baeksoo cus who doesn't love that, bratty!baekhyun, like only slightly but it still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun sets kyungsoo up on an innocent blind date but the outcome is anything but innocent</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scent of home

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !! i just wrote this in a couple of hours for my friend katy who loves kaisoo more than she should so i thought i would help make her fondness grow !!
> 
> hope u enjoy !!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> p.s. i never write a/o/b so if the technicalities aren't exactly right then i am sorry pls forgive me

“Baekhyun, where the fuck are you?!”

Kyungsoo, bless his pour soul, was currently sat in a restaurant where he was supposed to meet his absolute _tool_ of a best friend half an hour ago. Baekhyun had suggested the two of them go out to dinner to prevent Kyungsoo putting himself in an early grave from all of the instant ramyun he seemed to be consuming. Baekhyun might be a bellend but he still cared about Kyungsoo, sometimes.

Well, he clearly didn’t care enough to turn up to their meal on time but Kyungsoo had half expected this, Baekhyun was known for never being on time to things, but rarely this late.

“I’m at home, where are you?” Baekhyun answered nonchalantly, riling Kyungsoo up further.

_At home._

Why the fuck did Baekhyun get to lounge about at home whilst Kyungsoo was sat in an uncomfortably stuffy restaurant hating his life?

“What the _fuck_ do you mean, you’re at home?” Kyungsoo demanded, his hand not holding the phone now gripping onto the edge of the table, knuckles turning white.

He heard Baekhyun chuckle on the other end of the phone and Kyungsoo could literally imagine the smirk donning Baekhyun’s stupidly soft face.

“I’m in my apartment, lay across my couch with my feet propped up on Chanyeol’s lap. Now, what are you doing?” Baekhyun enquired again, laughing quietly again.

“I’m sat in the fucking restaurant you told me you’d meet me in half an hour ago, you fucking tosser,” Kyungsoo seethed. He could hear Baekhyun’s cackle joined with Chanyeol’s more manly grunt of a laugh through the receiver and was _so close_ to running out of the restaurant and making a beeline for Baekhyun’s apartment where he would subsequently throttle his best friend and his stupid alpha of a boyfriend.

“Ah good! Jongin should be there any second, he’s quite tardy like me,” Baekhyun replied, not even bothered by Kyungsoo’s threatening tone.

Jongin? Who the _fuck_ was Jongin?

“Baek? Who the fuck is Jongin?” Kyungsoo breathed into the phone, not having the energy to interrogate Baekhyun.

He heard a cough from behind him but that wasn’t the stimulus he picked up on at first; the scent was overwhelming.

Kyungsoo turned around and was met with a tall individual with _extremely_ broad shoulders and tanned skin, a golden bronze blossom of colour. The man had floppy brown hair that was slightly parted in the middle that matched the darkness of his eyes and the deep colour of his plump lips.

Kyungsoo was entranced by the appearance of this rather large man but he couldn’t get over the scent, this mystery man smelt like the substance that Kyungsoo’s dreams were made out of, the smell of waking up after getting a full night’s sleep, the smell of anything and everything he could want; it was the scent of home.

“Uh, I think I’m Jongin?” the man spoke, the movement of his full lips amazing Kyungsoo because _how the fuck can someone have a mouth that fucking nice-_

Kyungsoo had been so mesmerized by the other man he hadn’t even realise Baekhyun had ended the phone call so he placed his phone back onto the table as ‘Jongin’ stood still in front of Kyungsoo.

The shorter of the two span round in his chair probably so he could face the other man and raised a point.

“You ‘think’ you’re Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked skeptically.

He narrowing his eyes at Jongin who simply giggled quietly, very cutesy for such an obvious alpha.

“No, I am Jongin. I just didn’t know if I was the Jongin you were asking about,” he replied, slouching slightly making his broad stature fall.

“Well do you know a brat that goes by the name of Byun Baekhyun, commonly followed around by an alpha the size of the Eiffel Tower?” Kyungsoo asked, gritting his teeth at the name of his traitor of a best friend.

“I do know him, and personally I think the Eiffel Tower is a little lenient, Chanyeol’s much more of an Empire State Building don’t you think?” Jongin laughed, breaking the little tension that was in the air between the two.

Kyungsoo chuckled slightly himself and grinned up at Jongin who smiled back softly but Kyungsoo could see something growing in his eyes, a sense of hunger that Kyungsoo wanted to indulge in.

However, before the elder could say anything Jongin beat him to it.

“Listen, Baekhyun told me to meet you here to have a date with you and get to know you which I do really wanna do but I also _really_ wanna take you back to my place and I have a feeling you want that too?” he asked, a smirk replacing the soft smile that’d taken up residence on his lips. So _here_ was the alpha.

Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised at all that Jongin had picked up on his scent. His entire entity was practically dripping with want for Jongin and all he wanted to do was practically tackle the other and ravish him right there in the restaurant.

“You’re a smart one, Jongin. Let’s go,” Kyungsoo replied, getting up from the chair and letting Jongin pull him out of the restaurant and back to his apartment.

♡ ♡ ♡

Kyungsoo never got a chance to see the inside of Jongin’s apartment, though if it was anything like the expanse of Jongin’s body he was sure it was positively _lovely_.

As soon as they’d gotten through the door Jongin had Kyungsoo pinned up against the back of the door, his leg between the elder’s thighs which caused poor Kyungsoo to rut against Jongin’s leg, needed a source of friction.

He’d never felt himself become so aroused and dripping wet so fast but Jongin’s scent was so empowering and overwhelming he knew that there was something special about the situation.

Jongin locked his lips onto Kyungsoo’s and brought his arms around the omega’s waist, lifting him slightly so his weight was no longer on the floor and he was instead enveloped in the alpha’s arms.

Which felt worryingly like the most perfect place to be.

Kyungsoo hoisted himself up so his thighs were wrapped tightly around Jongin’s waist, rubbing his crotch, a wet patch already seeping through the fabrics, into Jongin’s toned stomach that was hidden underneath his shirt.

“Begging for it, aren’t you Soo?” Jongin asked, breathing into Kyungsoo’s ear with hot and unsteady breath.

Kyungsoo couldn’t recall ever giving Jongin his name but then he remembered that Baekhyun had set them up and had probably informed Jongin. Surprisingly, he no longer wanted to throttle Baekhyun, maybe he’d give him a thank you handshake at the most.

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo away from the door of his apartment and carried him through the hallway into what Kyungsoo presumed to be his bedroom. Again, he wasn’t really able to admire much of the décor before Jongin’s face was extremely close to his again and all he could see was individual thick eyelashes and a thirst for release ripe in Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin moved his head down from Kyungsoo’s face and attached his lips to the slightly sweaty skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, biting and nipping at the sensitive skin of the omega, creating more arousal in the pit of his stomach as the minutes went by. Kyungsoo soon grew impatient though and began to writhe around under Jongin, signaling for the alpha to just get a move on which he was more than happy to do.

Jongin leaned back from where he was straddling Kyungsoo and discarded his shirt before stepping off the bed entirely to shuck off his trousers; he motioned for Kyungsoo to do the same so that the pair were left only in boxers and Jongin quickly retrieved the lube and a condom from his drawers too.

He crawled back onto the bed so he was hovering over Kyungsoo again and stopped with his face just in front of Kyungsoo’s clothed crotch. His precum had soaked the front of his boxers and Jongin leaned down to press his face into the damp material, breathing in Kyungsoo’s unearthly scent.

He slowly pulled down the fabric and let Kyungsoo’s rock hard cock spring free. He barely let it experience the fresh air before he had his lips wrapped around the tip and was moving up and down the length, swirling his tongue around the cock in pleasure.

Kyungsoo let out a string of wanton moans and writhed even more in pleasure, hands clutching at the sheets due to Jongin’s utterly fantastic work around his cock, the sensations reaching every part of his body so it was like no part of him was going untouched.

Jongin wasn’t quite able to reach all of Kyungsoo’s cock so what he couldn’t cover he grasped with a loose fist, covering the skin just so it had some contact.

Kyungsoo cried out in pleasure as Jongin dipped his tongue into Kyungsoo’s slit, rubbing at the sensitive area until the omega was tearing up.

“Fuck Jongin, _holy shit-_ ” Kyungsoo moaned out, in awe at the skill that Jongin had with his mouth but he was soon to discover that this skill was nothing on what his fingers could do.

He was so blissed out already that he barely noticed Jongin removing the wet heat of his mouth from Kyungsoo’s cock to lather his fingers in lube, placing them ready at Kyungsoo’s rim.

He pushed one in without warning and Kyungsoo gasped at the intrusion but the pleasure soon started to kick in and Jongin slipped a second one in without another thought.

“Fuck, you’re so loose,” Jongin moaned, curling his fingers up and into Kyungsoo’s prostate.

The latter let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the feeling and informed Jongin that he often did it to himself. At the admission it was Jongin’s turn to let out a loud moan. The thought of Kyungsoo fucking himself on his fingers and stretching himself open was enough to render the younger close to coming himself.

“Shit, you can’t just say things like that,” Jongin groaned, slipping a third finger in alongside the others.

Kyungsoo couldn’t pay much attention to Jongin’s words because all he could think about was how fucking good Jongin’s fingers felt inside of him and how he knew that the boy’s cock was gunna fill him up even better.

He voiced this matter to Jongin who quickly removed his fingers, causing Kyungsoo to whine at the loss of friction, and slipped on a condom before lubing himself up. He lined himself up with Kyungsoo’s entrance but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Can I, uh, ride you?” Kyungsoo asked, a virginal blush rising to his cheeks as if he hadn’t just been moaning like a pornstar just from Jongin’s fingers.

Jongin nodded his head profusely, the thought of Kyungsoo bouncing in his lap flooding his head elicited a moan from him alone and he knew the reality would do so much more.

They reversed their positions and Kyungsoo slowly lowered himself on Jongin’s thick cock, rolling his hips experimentally after a few moments and moaning openly at the sensation it gave him.

Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips and assisted the elder in lifting himself off Jongin’s lap only to drop himself back down immediately, rocking thoroughly on Jongin’s cock. Kyungsoo cried out at the intense thrill he was experiencing and soon he was unable to focus on rocking his own hips and instead let Jongin fuck up into him.

Jongin pushed himself up from where he’d been lay on the bed and gathered Kyungsoo in his arms, thrusting his hips forward to fuck into the omega and representing his true alpha identity. He buried his face into Kyungsoo’s neck simultaneously and licked at the scent, taking in the scent and storing it in his memory forever. Kyungsoo responded in throwing his head back more and exposing more of his skin to Jongin, letting the alpha devour every inch of his available body.

Kyungsoo rotated his hips slightly to try and angle Jongin’s cock to his prostate and was successful within no time so which every hard thrust Jongin was sending waves of gratification through Kyungsoo’s body and the clenching of Kyungsoo’s hole around his cock was doing the same for him.

“Jongin- _fuck_ , I’m gunna come-” Kyungsoo cried out, tightening his hold around Jongin’s neck and letting his head fall forward into the alpha’s shoulder, breathing in his own ethereal scent.

Jongin thrusted particularly hard a few more times and Kyungsoo felt himself release between their bodies, the substance spurting over both of them and Jongin found his own release only moments later, biting down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he did, which was sure to leave a mark (a souvenir Kyungsoo could show to Baekhyun).

He pulled out soon after and the two untangled their bodies so Jongin could go and discard of the condom and fetch a towel which he used to clean up both of their chests which were painted in Kyungsoo’s cum.

Kyungsoo lay down on the bed as Jongin put the towel into the laundry bin and Jongin joined him almost instantaneously. He pulled the cover over the two of them as Kyungsoo cuddled himself into Jongin’s side, knowing that he was welcome to stay as long as he pleased from the way that Jongin looked at him, with pure adoration and fondness.

♡ ♡ ♡

Kyungsoo woke up to a room that wasn’t his own.

He was surrounded by crisp white sheets in a bed also far bigger than his own but he couldn’t remember having ever slept so comfortably. The comfort soon started to wear off though as he tried to move his body and found that he was unable to because of an arm planting him firmly to the surface of the mattress. Every time he tried to squirm his way out of the grasp the bronzed arm would hold on even tighter and he’d hear a muffled whine from beside him.

He turned his head and was met with Jongin’s face, his eyes blinking open slowly. Kyungsoo admired the crafting that must’ve gone into Jongin’s face; the high cheekbones and curved lower lip, matched with the button nose and sharp jawline. All completed with the mop of brown hair that flopped over his forehead again, just like it had the night before.

Jongin smiled softly upon seeing Kyungsoo still there in the morning and wound both of his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him closer to his own body.

Kyungsoo smiled unconsciously at the action and nuzzled his head into Jongin’s firm chest, sighing at the scent of pure contentness with the situation at hand.

He felt Jongin press a kiss to the crown of his head before the latter pulled back and looked at Kyungsoo in the face. He leaned forward to press a kiss against Kyungsoo’s mouth, which was pouting due to the loss of warmth consequent of Jongin retracting his arms.

Kyungsoo melted into the kiss and took advantage of the slow and romantic nature, sucking on Jongin’s bottom lip to keep him in place so that Kyungsoo could properly kiss him, not just have it be a fleeting peck.

However, he did let Jongin pull away eventually and was overjoyed with what Jongin said to him.

“So, I suppose I should take you out on a date now? You know, considering our one last night was, uh, _interrupted_ ,” he supplied, giggling to himself at the reminder of what they’d done last night.

Kyungsoo smiled in response at Jongin and answered that he’d definitely enjoy that but that it could wait for later in the day.

“How about a Round 2?” he suggested instead, watching the hunger from Jongin’s eyes last night quickly returned just before he felt himself being pushed down into the mattress again.

“You’re on, _babe_.”

 

**_Byun Brathyun 7:38pm_ **

_Don’t be mad at me soo !!! u know I do it out of love !!!!_

**_Byun Brathyun 9:45pm_ **

_Why didn’t u reply to me this isn’t the kind of friendship I signed up for, Do_

**_Byun Brathyun 10:12pm_ **

_The only excuse I will accept for no reply is if Jongin is fucking ur brains out if not u r dead to me_

**_Byun Brathyun 10:13pm_ **

_Chanyeol told me I had to apologise for that last text don’t worry soo u will never be dead to me_ _(_ _///_ _˘_ _◡_ _˘_ _///_ _)_

**_Byun Brathyun 8:34am_ **

_I take that back I don’t care about Chanyeol TEXT ME BACK YOU WANKER_

**_Byun Brathyun 8:36am_ **

_Btw if he did fuck u good I don’t wanna know about it ive known him since I was 4_

**_Soo 10:47am_ **

_He rimmed me until I cried this morning so expect a thank you card in the post soon, Baek_

**_Byun Brathyun 10:48am_ **

_I FUCKIGNG HATE YOU_

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and i hope you enjoyed it !!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated !!!!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> my twt is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk) <3
> 
>  
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)


End file.
